


Hatred

by whenitcounts33



Series: New Beginning [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice is a BAMF, Edward is a wimp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitcounts33/pseuds/whenitcounts33
Summary: Companion piece to Join MeAlice left Bella and her little coven (family) with a small sob, knowing she completely and utterly lost whatever small connection she might have had with Bella. Alice hadn’t realized how deep that hurt and mistrust had gone until she was face-to-face with her. It had hurt, hurt so badly that Alice found herself dry-heaving into some bushes when she was far enough away. She had seen the pain and fear in Bella’s eyes, the memory of that awful day resurfacing as best as it could.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan - Relationship, Riley Biers/Victoria
Series: New Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032243
Kudos: 13





	Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Alice left Bella and her little coven (family) with a small sob, knowing she completely and utterly lost whatever small connection she might have had with Bella. Alice hadn’t realized how deep that hurt and mistrust had gone until she was face-to-face with her. It had hurt, hurt so badly that Alice found herself dry-heaving into some bushes when she was far enough away. She had seen the pain and fear in Bella’s eyes, the memory of that awful day resurfacing as best as it could.

Bella: The sister she could have had, the sister Edward had stolen from her.

Bellabellabella.

Had Alice showing up triggered those awful memories or had the venom burned them out of her brain? Alice hoped for the second option; she’d rather Bella only remember that she couldn’t trust the Cullen’s rather than remember _why_ she couldn’t trust them. For the first time in a while Alice hated Edward. Truly hated him. For what he did to Bella, to his “family”, how he just left them to wallow in his own pity like he was the only one suffering. Like Bella hadn’t been part of the family, a sister, and a daughter to all of them. Bella had been ripped from their lives as easily as they had been ripped from hers.

“Alice?” She heard, the voice as familiar to her as her own and Jaspers. She turned slowly and Edward was standing behind her, eyes anguished and furious.

**************************

Alice watched Edward pace back and forth, red hair brushing against his scrunched-up forehead. She recognized that look, the one that meant that he was thinking. “She’s happy,” he muttered, more to himself than to her after 4 minutes of agonizing silence. She had shown him her memories of Bella, every detail and small look. It hurt even more, re-watching it after having lived it.

Knowing how Edward’s reaction would be made it even worse. While she waited for Edward to get his thoughts in order, she thought back to the day that started the hypothetical end of the world.

Both Carlisle and Esme spoiled Edward, made him seem like this perfect boy that could do no wrong. Jasper had been fine with the paper cut, there was barely any blood and Jasper had been around when Bella had been bleeding profusely. No, Jasper was not the problem. Edward had been. Jasper had felt Edward’s blood lust, ten-fold what anyone else had felt, and it amplified what Jasper was feeling. Then Edward had over-reacted, naturally, and thrown Bella into the table, making a paper cut into a huge gash.

But it, of course, had been Jasper’s fault. Right.

Alice eyed Edward, his messy hair, his cold eyes, and his wrinkled clothes. He looked like a mess, like a heartbroken man that drowned his sorrows in woman and whiskey.

“You can’t hate me more than I hate myself,” he croaks, voice rough and broken. Alice frowns, eyes narrowing into slits. He hates himself. Good, he should. He had seen how Bella would react to them leaving, how it would break her, and he still left. Then had seen how happy she was now, how she had found her own family and was loved and taken care of and he was mad at her, at Bella. Typical.

“You’re going to stay away from her and her family,” Alice growls, stalking up to him and clutching the collar of his shirt in her small fist, hauling him down so he’s at her height. “Do you understand? You are going to _leave them alone.”_ Edward swallowed hard, eyes hard and cold and lips pressed into a thin line, jaw clenched tight.

“ _Do you understand?”_ Alice repeated, her voice a snarl, teeth inches from Edward’s face. Slowly, he nodded, relaxing enough that Alice felt alright with letting go of him and stepping back. “I’ll be watching,” she murmurs, enjoying the way Edward winces. She turns away from him and runs, letting herself get lost in a vision of Edward alone and in Rio, Edward with Emmett and Rose in Africa, Edward playing piano while Esme sketched on the couch. A vision of Bella with a dark haired and olive-skinned man, a vampire, smiling at each other shyly. 

No sign of him ever going near Bella.

Alice smiles and puts on speed, wanting to be with Jasper, her family.


End file.
